


I've got you

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what to tag on this, there's also a little bit of Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day seven of the whumptober prompt list.Jackie, injured and in the midst of escaping a new villain, runs into his rival.
Series: October prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 11





	I've got you

Jackie ran. Somehow he managed to put some distance between himself and his pursuer. He was in pain and bleeding from multiple injuries but pushed his legs to go faster. As he turned down another street he stumbled and fell. There was a crackling laughter a distance behind him. Jackie eyes darted around, searching for where to go. He needed someplace to hide and he was running out of time. His lungs burned as he scrambled to his feet and staggered into an alleyway hoping it didn't lead to a dead end. His heart sank. There was nothing other than the few doors, one of which looked decrepit. That strange, chaotic new villain was going to catch him. And from how their first meeting went Jackie wanted to avoid being caught by him at all costs.

He started towards the decrepit door, since the other two were clearly backdoors to stores. As he hobbled down the alley he started to feel weak, like he was ready to collapse at any moment. The blood loss and the pain and exhaustion finally getting to him. Grabbing the door knob, Jackie was a little surprised it wasn't locked. He pushed his way inside, then stopped. There stood Magnificent; Jackie's opposite and rival. The other man's eyes shone brightly behind the mask he wore. Jackie, wary but not wanting to look weak, tried to stand tall but it was obvious that he could hardly manage that as he wobbled slightly. Magnificent suddenly moved towards him, one of his hands glowing with magic. Panic hit Jackie. He was badly injured; he couldn't afford to fight his rival. “Wai-wait-” Jackie started as he tried to move away when his body decided it was time to give out.

To his surprise Magnificent caught him. The masked man held onto him with one arm while pushing the door closed with the other. Jackie heard him muttering something he couldn't understand. There was silence for a moment when he finished his mutterings. What was going to happen to him? He blinked slowly; the last bit of energy draining. “I've got you, Jackieboy.” Exhaustion finally pulled him under and Jackie's eyes drifted closed. “I've got you.”


End file.
